


Gone And Back Again: A Song Fic Series

by Leafsdude



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafsdude/pseuds/Leafsdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed! A set of song fics put together to make a story. 1st Chapter Song: Due South by Jay Semko. 2nd Chapter Song: Somedays by JackSoul. 3rd Chapter Song: Kiss The Rain by Billie Myers. Summaries inside each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Due South

  
_A/N: Now, for something new!_

_This is another song fic, but with a little twist. It'll be a multi-part series, using different songs._

_The first song is 'Due South', which is the theme for the TV show by the same name. It's written by Jay Semko and Paul Gross._

_The story will be set just after the end of Tabula Rasa, and will be mostly dealing with Tara._

Spoilers: Not much, probably. 'Tabula Rasa' of course, and perhaps a little from 'Family'. The whole series will be AU from after Tabula Rasa, though.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Summary: Tara leaves Sunnydale after Tabula Rasa, and finds herself following clouds.

Legend: Song lyrics will be **in bold**, while thoughts will be _in italics_. Hope that's simple enough.

* * *

  
**Due South**   
**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**   


* * *

**High winds in the northern sky will carry you away.**

Looking up at the sky, which was clear, minus one cloud that seemed to be right above her, Tara stared for a couple seconds. It seemed kind of ironic. Normally, here in Sunnydale, the place of all things weird and spooky, the clouds traveled north. However, tonight it seemed to be pointing the way for Tara.

**You know you have to leave here,  
You wish that you could stay.**

It seemed to almost cement the thought it Tara's mind. She couldn't stay here, not so much as for her own sake as for Willow's. It would be tough on both of them, she knew, and as much as she wished that she had another choice, one that let her stay, she didn't. And so, as she got into the taxi that would begin her new journey, she took a quick look back, and then faced forward, traveling with the cloud still right above her.

**There's four directions on this map,  
But you're only going one way.**

"May I ask, where is a nice young lady like you heading?" Asked the driver, startling Tara slightly. Noticing the map on the back of the driver's seat, she picked it up, and quickly leafed through it.

There were many places she could go. San Francisco, Sacramento, even Seattle wouldn't be to strange of a place to head. However, there was only one place she was heading. _Due south._

**Due South,  
That's the way I'm going.  
Due South.**

"Fresno," Tara said, as she found the closest city on the map. It was a town she hadn't really heard of before, but it seemed to shout out to her, so she just said it.

"Fresno it is," the driver replied, starting the vehicle.

**Saddle up my traveling shoes,  
I'm bound to walk away these blues,  
Due South.**

About an hour later, Tara found herself standing in the middle of a town that she'd never seen before. Looking around, she found a pretty nice hotel which she started towards.

_A new life,_ Tara told herself. _One full of happiness and travel._

But, all she could think of was the sadness and emptiness in her heart. No matter how much she walked, she knew she'd always feel it.

**You could walk a hundred thousand miles,  
And never find a home.**

She'd done this before. When she was 18, she left home, and with the little money she had, she wandered around California for the better part of a year before she stumbled upon Sunnydale. She'd been attending the UC in her hometown, and decided that it would be best to transfer to this campus and try to finally settle down.

Of course, the home she thought she'd finally found turned out to be too good to be true.

**You always knew someday,  
You'd have to strike out on your own.**

So here she was, out on her own again, wandering around Southern California once more, not sure where to go.

**You look up at the clouds,  
And you can see which way the wind is blowing.**

The only thing that gave her any direction now was the clouds above her. And they always traveled in the same direction, and she always followed them.

**Due South,  
That's the way I'm going.  
Due South.  
Saddle up my traveling shoes,  
I'm bound to walk away these blues,  
Due South.**

She went through Los Angeles, Pasadena, even made it to San Diego for a little while, but it still felt the same. Always the same emptiness. She'd gone through about 4 pairs of shoes so far, and after 3 years, it was starting to wear thin on her.

**Due South,  
That's the way I'm going.  
Due South.  
Saddle up my traveling shoes,  
I'm bound to walk away these blues,  
Due...**

She hadn't been in contact with anyone from Sunnydale since she left. She'd talked to Giles, who also had been keeping distant from the crew back home, and though she always couldn't help but ask, he never had anything about Willow to tell her.

**Saddle up my traveling shoes,  
I'm bound to walk away these blues,  
Due South.  
Due South.  
Due South.**

So now, reaching the very edge of California, where the border meet with Mexico, she was at a payphone, trying to decide if she should call the number she'd never forget, even after such a long time.

Finally, she raised her hand and dialed...

After a few rings, she heard the click. "Hello?"

"Willow?" Tara whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: I'll be making a second part to this soon, but it won't continue straight from this part. It'll be from Willow's POV. I'll try to have it up pretty quickly._

_Until then, happy reading!_   



	2. Somedays

  
_A/N: Hello, once again, faithful fans (or lack thereof). Here's part 2 to my song fic series._

_Hopefully this is easy to understand. The song I'm using for it is "Somedays" by JackSoul. It will start just a couple days before the last one ended._

_There's the same angst warning. Mostly, the only difference is we're dealing with Willow's point of view._

_Now, with all that said, on to the story._

Spoilers: A few things after "Tabula Rasa". Most notably "Wrecked" and "Older And Far Away", though nothing that gives away a serious plot line.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Summary: Willow attempts to goes on with life, but a sudden phone call could change everything.

Legend: Song lyrics will be **in bold**, while thoughts will be _in italics_. Hope that's simple enough.

* * *

  
**Somedays**   
**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**   


* * *

**I'm out of love,  
I'm out of tears.  
Small wonder after three long years.  
**

Monday mornings were always terrible. Willow Rosenberg knew that. Today, she found herself struggling to wake up. She knew she had to, though. She had her job to get to, plus Buffy had called a meeting that morning. Somehow, all of them were still alive and well, and even Anya had rejoined the group, although her relationship with Xander was rocky, to say the least.

As Willow climbed out of bed, her eyes wandered, and caught the calendar seemingly on their own will. It was November 13th. That made it three years alone. Three years since Tara had moved out, and seemingly disappeared.

**Stopped waiting by the phone,  
For you to call.  
And somedays I don't even think of you at all.  
**

Despite her best efforts, Willow began to cry. The day before had been so great. She even for once came home and just went to bed. She never checked the answering machine for messages like she normally did. She didn't even notice that she never thought about Tara the whole day. Sighing, Willow made her way slowly to the shower, and got ready for a long day.

* * *

**I do my work,  
Come home to bed.  
Just trying to put my life together again.  
**

Slouching into her house later that night, Willow went straight into the kitchen. Picking a can of soda out of the fridge, she opened it up and greedily drank it. It had been a tough day, perhaps the toughest since...Well, she didn't want to think about that anymore. Everything seemed to make her do just that, though.

She didn't get her morning coffee because she remembered how they'd always go through that routine before college classes began. She had trouble keeping herself composed when she reached the laptop computer she used because it reminded her of the time Tara asked her to teach her to make "'money, money, money' out of 'money' like Anya said." For a moment it had made her smile at the memory, but then the pain sunk in like always, and she had to strain to keep the tears back.

It had been three years, and she still hadn't moved on. She thought the past few weeks that she was getting better, and then a day like this quickly sent her back to square one. Everyone told her all it took was time, but she didn't believe that anymore. It only took one thing, and she was fairly certain she wasn't coming back.

**Been hanging with my friends,  
We drink until we fall.  
**

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Willow noticed that the light on her answering machine was flashing. Rushing over and holding her breath, Willow noticed there was one message and pressed the 'play' button. She listened intently as the message began.

"Hey, Willow. It's me," came the voice. Sighing, Willow couldn't help her disappointment. "There's a party at the Bronze tonight that the rest of us are throwing. I'm sure you wouldn't mind joining the group for a little R &amp; R."

As the beep signaled the end of the message, Willow allowed a little grin to reach her face. Betty and the gang had actually been her 'flock' as it were. After Tara left, Willow had found herself off the deep end, and didn't find her way back until Dawn and herself got into a traffic accident. Afterwards, Willow had decided to cold-turkey the magic, but after about 100 days free, she found out the hard way that it wasn't the best idea.

When Dawn made a wish that got the gang trapped in the Summers' house. After a number of attempts, Willow was finally pressured by Anya and Xander to cast a spell to help them out. Willow was a little afraid, and those fears proved to be justified. She ended up only able to get herself out, but that caused a bigger problem.

The magic had seemingly taken over Willow, and she couldn't stop it. She ended up destroying a block of the town, and only the help of Giles, and the lucky break for Buffy and the rest when they got out of the house, did she manage to stop herself.

Giles had said that Willow had to learn more about magicks, and took Willow to the Witches' Coven in England. After spending a few months there, Willow had decided to return to Sunnydale and start her own Coven. Since then, along with helping Buffy and her work, it had become a driving force in Willow's life.

**And somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

But beyond that, it was something that got her mind of, well, _other_ issues.

* * *

**Somedays:  
I don't even feel the pain,  
Baby, baby.  
**

After the party at the Bronze, Willow got herself home, and up to bed. It had been a good get-away for her, and she was hesitant to go home, but she had a lot to do the next day.

**Somedays:  
I don't even call your name,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
**

As she got into bed, she unconsciously reached over, and put her hand on the other pillow. Feeling sleep overcome her, Willow whispered into the night, "Tara."

**Somedays:  
Hear the things you used to say,  
See your smile,  
Your clothes,  
Your face,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
**

She dreamed of Tara that night.

Long nights in bed, everyday things they did. Their smiles, their playful banters in public, and not-so-public. Even times when they just looked at each other.

Then just as suddenly, they were gone.

**Somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

Waking up, Willow groaned, and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the clock. It was 8:00.

"I'm gonna be late!" Willow realized.

**I'm on my own,  
I'm on my way.  
Gets a little easier every day.  
**

Walking around her apartment, the one that she got after she returned from England, Willow quickly got ready for the day. She decided to forgo the usual shower, and grabbed up something quickly to put on.

**Stopped dreaming of your face.  
Now I don't dream at all.  
And somedays I don't even think of you at all.  
**

As she headed to work, Willow struggled hard to recall her brain's nighttime activities. As always, though, she couldn't remembered what she'd dreamed of, and decided to let it rest.

**Somedays:  
I don't even feel the pain,  
Baby, baby.**

That day at work was pretty easy. Nothing Willow hadn't done before. Plus, her morning coffee that she had on the table was helping her a lot. And though she never noticed, her stomach wasn't in as many knots as it had been the past few days.

It was still the same circle, though. One day it would be fine and dandy, but the next, everything would come crashing down again.

**Somedays:  
I don't even call your name,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays:  
Hear the things you used to say,  
See your smile,  
Your clothes,  
Your face,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

Heading home from another scooby meeting and short patrol, Willow went to bed quickly, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. The same dream met her, but once again, it was out of her psyche when she woke up.

* * *

**I do my work,  
Come home to bed.  
Just trying to put my life together again.**

Making her way home after completing another long day of routine, Willow walked into the door and dropped her belongings, ready to collapse into bed.

She'd gotten an extra-tough case at the Coven that evening, and she was exhausted.

**Stop waiting by the phone,  
For you to call.**

Before she could make her way up the stairs to take a shower, the phone rang, though. Surprised, since barely anyone called this late, Willow cautiously walked over. She expected that something had happened at the Coven, and she really didn't want to head back right at the moment.

Picking up the phone, she said the only thing that made sense. "Hello?"

**And somedays I don't even...**

For a couple seconds, there was nothing. Then suddenly...

"Willow?" It was a whisper, but Willow caught it, or more to the point, the voice.

**Yeah, somedays I don't even...**

"Tara?" Willow replied, in a similar hushed tone.

**Yeah, somedays I don't even...**

**Somedays:  
I don't even feel the pain,  
Baby, baby.  
Somedays:  
I don't even call your name,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays:  
Hear the things you used to say,  
See your smile,  
Your clothes,  
Your face,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

**Somedays:  
I don't even feel the pain,  
Somedays:  
I don't even call your name,  
No, no, no, no.  
Somedays:  
Hear the things you used to say,  
See your smile,  
Your clothes,  
Your face,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

**Somedays:  
I don't even feel the pain,  
Baby, baby.  
Somedays:  
I don't even call your name,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays:  
Hear the things you used to say,  
See your smile,  
Your clothes,  
Your face,  
Baby, baby, baby.  
Somedays I don't even think of you at all.**

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: This was originally supposed to be a two-piece, but I couldn't figure out a way to put it all in together with this song, so I selected another one that will finish it off. I hope to have it out pretty soon._

_Also, I'm planning on starting work on chapter 3 of "BtVS: My Way" this weekend, so that should be coming soon, as well._

_So keep a look out, and once again, happy reading!_   



	3. Phone Calls

  
_A/N: Here's part 3! It'll be the last part, I swear! Err, well, I was thinking of making an epilogue or something..._

_I might do more of these later. It's kind of fun taking a few songs and putting them together to make a good story._

_This time, I'm using Billie Myers' "Kiss The Rain." I recommend getting the 2 previous songs if you can find them, but I recommend this one the most._

_That should be everything. Now, on to the fic!_

Spoilers: Absolutely nothing. We're now into a completely AU. Enter at your own risk

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Summary: A phone call, and freak incident threatens to pull the chord completely between Tara and Willow. Could a single phrase bring them back together in the end?

Legend: Song lyrics will be **in bold**, while thoughts will be _in italics_. Hope that's simple enough.

* * *

  
**Phone Calls**   
**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**   


* * *

"Hello?"

"Willow?" Tara whispered. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

There was a long pause before she heard Willow speak again. She could barely make it out, but she had a good idea what she said.

"Tara?"

_Well, duh. Of course it's her. It's her place!_ Tara told herself, as she still tried to find something else to say. Something that didn't involve a name. Something that she could actually say above a whisper.

"Uh. Yeah. Um, h-how are you?" Tara finally said, a little too loudly as the looks from passers-by told her.

**Hello?  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting' through to you?**

A good thirty seconds went by, and she still didn't hear anything.

"Hello?" Tara tried, "Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm h-here," came the stuttered, somewhat forced voice.

**Hello?  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line,  
Are you sure you're there alone?**

Suddenly, there was a sound in the background. It sounded faintly like a laugh, but Tara wasn't sure.

"W-what was that?" She asked.

"What? Oh, just, just my computer," Willow replied. "I got mail."

"You, you sure?" Tara said. She started to panic. What if Willow was with someone, doing, well, _other_ stuff?

**Cause I'm,  
Trying' to explain.**

"Sure I'm sure," Willow replied. There was something in her voice though.

**Something's wrong,  
You just don't sound the same.**

"A-are you ok?" Tara asked. _Well, that's the dumbest question of the year. You spend 3 years away from your lover, and you ask if she's ok._

"Fine. Fine-y McFine fine." Willow replied. Her voice didn't portray the giddiness of her words, though.

**Why don't you?  
Why don't you?  
Go outside.  
Go outside.**

Suddenly, there was a click on the other end,

"Hello?" Tara asked, afraid that Willow had just hung up on her.

"I-I'm still here, just, um, stepped outside," Willow replied. Her voice was still void of emotion, and it was causing Tara to worry a little.

Then, suddenly, it all came out.

**Kiss the rain.  
Whenever you need me,**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so lost without you, Tara. I've tried, and I've tried but," Willow paused for a couple seconds. When she spoke up again, her voice was hoarse, sounding like that of a child; "I need you."

**Kiss the rain.  
Whenever I'm gone too long.**

Tara couldn't help her next move. It was instinct, really. In one smooth motion, without thinking, she hung the phone up.

Shocked at her own move, Tara looked at the phone with her mouth agape. She started to reach for the phone again, but then stopped herself. _I just hung up on her. She put her heart on the line and I hung up on her._

Even if Tara did call her back, and Willow did answer the phone, it was pretty probable that she would, in turn, give Tara a taste of her own medicine. Chances were, though, that Willow probably wouldn't answer in any case, though.

_I've been gone too long,_ Tara decided. Willow had said she was sorry, and there was no doubt in Tara's mind that she really was.

Quickly holding her hand up, Tara hailed a taxi. Getting in, she didn't even look at the driver.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked cheerily.

"Sunnydale."

* * *

**If your lips,  
Feel lonely and thirsty.  
Kiss the rain.  
And wait for the dawn.**

It was early in the morning when the taxi finally pulled up to the house that Tara had pointed out on a map. The driver had agreed right away to take her all the way to Sunnydale, even though it was an extremely long distance to go.

Tara hadn't even gone back to her rented apartment to pick up her clothes. It would just be more wasted time, she'd decided.

Now, as she got out of the vehicle, she looked at the house with a strange sense of awe.

It was Buffy's house. Looking pretty similar on the outside. Though she wanted to see Willow, Tara didn't know if she was ready just yet. Besides, the phone number she'd gotten from Giles did not come with an address. Perhaps she might even find Willow there, though she didn't think so.

Knocking twice, a little rougher then she wanted, Tara stood back nervously, waiting. She heard groggy moan, a grunt and then a couple shouts coming from the other side:

"Mmmmmmm, do people have to knock at this hour?"

"Hrrrrrmph."

"HEY, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Finally, the door squeaked open. "Nose ales minnow loud," came the voice of a groggy Buffy.

"Huh?" Tara asked, confused. Then, the nervousness kicked in as Buffy raised her head.

"I said..." Buffy trailed off as she met Tara eye to eye.

"Umm, h-h-hi," Tara somehow managed to reply.

* * *

**Keep in mind,  
We're under the same sky.**

Tara held her cup of tea loosely, as she watched Buffy sit down. In the other chair, a wiser-looking Dawn sat. Her response hadn't surprised Tara. A loud shout, two-stride sprint and bear hug had greeted her at the door.

They'd gone through the standard procedure. Cross, dab of holy water. Everything checked out.

Now they were busy catching up.

"Were have you been?" Buffy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Many places. I was in San Diego when, um, I decided to come back," Tara said, not sure how much she should mention.

"You've been around here all this time?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"M-more or less, yeah," Tara replied, nervousness creeping in again. "I-I didn't have anywhere else to go. Most of the jobs I got just gave me enough for food and bills."

A few moments of silence followed, before Tara decided to bring up the topic she knew she'd have to sometime.

"H-how's..." Tara paused, taking a long breath. "How's Willow?"

A moments silence filled the place, before Buffy spoke up. "She's good. The Coven in England helped her out a lot, and she'd been busy since she got back..."

Tara cut her off. "The Coven in England? Th-that's only for seriously troubled witches."

Hanging her head, Buffy replied. "Yeah, uh...That was kind of our fault."

Buffy proceeded to tell Tara about Willow's rampage.

"B-but she's good now. She's gotten it all under control," Dawn spoke up.

"Yeah, she's even got her own Coven here, too," Buffy added.

"Sh-she does?" Tara replied. If she could see her face, she was positive it would be gleaming. She hadn't felt such a wide smile on her face a long time, nor had she felt so positively happy.

"She does," Buffy replied, catching Tara's gaze. Suddenly, the smile disappeared, though, and was replaced by a look of determination.

"Where is she?" Tara asked. "I-I have a phone number, but th-that's about it."

"A phone number?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Um, Giles gave it to me," Tara replied.

"Giles? When?" Buffy inquired.

"About a year ago. I-I called last night. I-it didn't go well," Tara explained.

"She's got an apartment down the street," Buffy said, handing her a slip of paper. "I-it's not hard to find.

"T-thanks," Tara said, getting up.

"W-why don't you stay here and sleep for a bit? We've got an extra bed, and besides, it's still rather early," Buffy offered, giving a warm smile. "And our beds are probably much more cushioned than in a hotel."

"I-I think I will," Tara replied, returning the smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**And the nights,  
As empty for me,  
As for you.**

Borrowing one of Buffy's extra PJ's, Tara slipped into the cozy, soft bed. Buffy was right when she said it was softer than the rocks she'd dealt with on her 'vacation', and she was somewhat happy that she was offered the chance to sleep here tonight.

Despite all that, though, it still felt as empty as every bed did in the past 3 years. Perhaps even longer than that.

* * *

Across town, another figure lay in a soft bed. Unlike her counterpart, though, she was tossing in bed, still attempting to fall asleep. It wasn't working, as every time she finally drifted off, she found herself awake again 5 minutes later, reaching over for someone that wasn't there.

The nights had been hard before, but never this bad. Willow had been able to cry herself to sleep those times, and though she always woke up tired in the morning, she normally had dreamless sleeps.

This night, though, Willow found she couldn't get the tears to come anymore. She was certain Tara was gone for good. Her last contact with her had left her in a mess, and after an hour she found she'd run dry.

**If you feel,  
You can't wait till morning,  
Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain.**

Now, Willow was frustrated, angry, sad, and almost every emotion she could think of. Roughly pulling herself up, she wrapped a blanket around herself and put on a pair of rabbit slippers that she'd gotten for the sole purpose as to keep Anya away from her place, pulled open the door, and crept downstairs.

Reaching the front door, she pulled it open and sat on the front steps. Morning couldn't come soon enough for Willow. The fact was; trying to go to sleep was, in her mind at least, slowing time down, so she decided to watch the sun rise. She, of course, had her cross with her to keep her safe.

* * *

**Hello,  
Do you miss me?  
I hear you say you do,  
But not the way I'm missing you.**

Back at Buffy's house, Tara had begun to toss as well. She had less success, though. She had been trying to get to sleep for the better part of the hour, but she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Willow five hours previous.

_I've never heard her that hopeless, or that vulnerable. Even when Joyce died, she still had something to keep herself up, but now..._ Tara stopped her train of thought momentarily, before it forced itself onwards. _But now, she probably thinks I'm gone for good._

**What's new?  
How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?**

She still didn't know what to think. She'd been gone for three years, and for two of them, Willow had been _rehabilitated_, as Tara decided to put it. She'd heard about the Coven from her mother. A lot of other witches she'd known from her childhood had ended up there, and though her mother never saw them afterwards, she'd heard wonderful things about the place. She had no doubt that Willow was better, at least magically.

But spiritually, how long would she hold out? And just how likely was it that Willow would take her back?

_I need you!_

Tara had almost forgot about the moment that had caused her to hang up the phone back in San Diego. _Sh-she needs me. And I need her. No, we'll be fine,_ Tara decided. _We have to be._

Lying her head back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Cause I'm so close,  
But it feels like you're so far.**

Staring at the sky, Willow began unconsciously picking out the constellations. First the real ones, then the ones that belonged only to Tara and herself. _The Big Pineapple...um, Short Man Looking Uncomfortable...Big Flaming Meteor._

She thought about Tara again, thinking of where she may have called from. Where she may have traveled. It had been 3 years, after all, so somewhere like Australia, or perhaps Italy or France didn't seem too unlikely.

**Oh, would it mean anything,  
If you knew,  
What I'm left imagining?**

She still couldn't believe it. She accepted it, though. She'd done too much, but she had always prayed that if Tara had ever shown up again, she'd accept Willow back with open arms. That illusion was shattered when the dial tone rang in Willow's ears. The sound was harsh to Willow, and at the time, all she'd been able to do was imagine it hadn't happened.

* * *

**In my mind,  
In my mind,  
Would you go?  
Would you go?  
Kiss the rain.**

Getting up, Tara wrapped the blanket she had around herself as well, and climbed quietly down the stairs. Opening the front door, she went out and sat on the porch, staring at the stars that were just beginning to disappear.

Reaching into her pocket, Tara pulled out the paper Buffy had given her. Glancing at it, she noticed that it was probably a short walk. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself as she stood. Looking down at herself, she groaned.

_I've already been sitting around too long. Walking around in a pair of pajamas is not something to worry about,_ Tara told herself.

* * *

Willow looked back at the stars, as she named off a few more constellations. She then just stared for a few minutes, taking in the sight, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

**As you fall over me,**

All the way over to the apartment, Tara has been berating herself. She hadn't even thought of what she would do when she reached Willow's room. All she could think of was how stupid it had been to stay away for so long. If she'd stayed around, even down the street at this apartment or in her dorm room or something, perhaps everything would be perfect.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed where she was walking, and the somehow managed to trip over someone.

"S-sorry," she said, turning around, and offering her hand.

**Think of me,  
Think of me,  
Think of me,  
Only me.  
**  
The eyes looking back at her shocked her, delighted her, frightened her and melted her all at the same time. _Willow._

Willow, meanwhile, was wondering if she'd actually managed to fall asleep. Stupidly, she pinched herself, not realizing that she has already been knocked for a loop when Tara had run into her. Looking up once more, she did the only thing she could. She grabbed Tara's hand, pulled herself up, and in one swift motion, kissed her hard on the lips.

**Kiss the rain.  
Whenever you need me,  
Kiss the rain.  
Whenever I'm gone too long.  
**  
When the pair parted, Tara looked into Willow's eyes, and for the first time, Willow felt herself truly happy again.

She was still not a genius for no reason though, as her curiosity got the better of her. "Why are you here?"

"I-I realized, I need you, too," Tara said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sorry, as well. I shouldn't have stayed away so long. B-but I'm back. And I'll never go again."

**If your lips,  
Feel lonely and tempted.  
Kiss the rain.  
And wait for the dawn.**

**Keep in mind,  
We're under the same sky.  
And the nights,  
As empty for me,  
As for you.**

**If you feel,  
You can't wait till morning.**

**Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain,  
Kiss the rain,  
Oooooohhhhh,  
Kiss the rain,  
Oooooohhhhh,  
Kiss the rain.**

* * *

That morning had ended up being well worth the wait, as both later admitted. Even though they'd spent it just lying in a small, twin-sized bed, arms wrapped around each other, eye on eye, they'd never felt so complete.

They'd been so caught up in each other, they didn't notice the sun had risen until it landed on Willow's face, which caused her to blink a few times before turning her head towards her window.

"Damn shades and their lack of sun-blockage," Willow muttered, enticing a laugh out of Tara. Willow grew serious now, though. "I-I really am sorry. I know I can't do anything to make up what I did, but do believe I'd never do that again. I-if you need time, I'll wait..."

Tara silenced Willow with a soft kiss. Pulling back so that her lips were still tempting Willow's, Tara replied; "We've both waited long enough, Willow. I'm willing to start again from where we left off..." She paused, looking away. "I-if you want to."

There was no verbal response forthcoming, but in the following minutes, Willow made sure her answer was crystal clear.

As the pair caught their breath, the phone on the side of the bed rung, and Willow, mostly out of instinct, reached over and picked it up.

**Hello?**

"Hello?"

**Can you hear me?**

"Willow," Buffy's voice came through from the other end, rather panicked. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something. Ta-Um, _someone_ is missing. I was wondering..."

Buffy's voice trailed off as she heard a clunk at the other end of the phone, and, to her surprise, a few sounds that she recognized.

**Can you hear me?**

"Willow? Hello?" Buffy shouted, agitated. "Tara, damn it. I told you to wait until later. Willow? ANYONE?"

**Can you hear me?**

All she got was a chuckle, and a few more sound effects.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N: It's 11:00pm, and I'm finally done. I think this was the best one of the group. Perhaps it's just because Tara and Willow got back together. Well, whatever._

_That's about all. Thanks, and happy reading!_   



End file.
